Episode 69 - The Dangerous PriPara Police, Holler at the Forefront
The Dangerous PriPara Police, Holler at the Forefront is the 31st episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 69th episode in the series overall. It first aired on November 2nd, 2015. Plot Summary Hibiki begins contemplating Laala's ability as an idol, remembering how she awoke the prism voice to revive Falulu. She removes the model Laala from the 'fool' bin and balances it precariously on the top where it stays. She then goes to watch SoLaMi♡SMILE performing in PriPara, disguised as the Genius, but is spotted by one of the audience members who yells out causing everyone to look at her. Hibiki manages to escape but leaves many of the idols in Pripara infatuated with her. Ajimi is becoming frustrated as she has been unable to think of a way of catching the Genius, but is suddenly hit with inspiration. She calls her dream team mates, Laala, Dorothy and Mikan to the Pripara Police department and lets them in on the plan. The girls will perform a live and if the Genius appears again, Laala will alert everyone with her loud voice, Mikan will then chase and capture the Genius as she is the most athletic, and Dorothy will use her charm to get her to confess to her crimes and return the stolen coords. The girls begin training but Dorothy hurts herself, she is then tended to by the Pripara nurses, made up of Sophie, Fuwari and Leona. Mirei and Aroma are also seen training together for their next performances. With everyone working hard Ajimi is convinced they will catch the Genius and everyone can enjoy the Winter Idol Grand Prix. As Laala and the others get ready for their live, Hibiki also plans to lure Laala away from the others in order to question her. The girls perform their live and Laala spots the Genius afterwards up on the balcony. As Mikan begins to chase her, she distracts her with a hamburger causing her to crash into Laala and Dorothy. Everyone splits up to look for the Genius, causing Laala to be lured into a room by the Genius. She questions Laala about her idol abilities, say she could be a top idol is she focused more, but Laala rebuffs her comments saying its because of her friends that she can be who she is. Everyone then runs in on the two, Ajimi revealing that Mikan's bag of sunflowers seeds became attached to Laala during the crash, causing a hole to form in the bag which left a trail. Ham was able to follow the trail and lead everyone to Laala and the Genius. However before they can apprehend the Genius they get distracted by the pile of sunflower seeds and she escapes. Laala thanks everyone for their support, saying they will definitely catch the Genius next time. Hibiki, back in his apartment, is still intrigued by Laala but focuses his attention on forming his dream team. Hier gaze then falls onto the model Falulu. Major Events *Ajimi forms the PriPara Police (composed of Laala, Dorothy, and Mikan) with the intention of catching the Thieving Genius. Trivia Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes